


The Plan

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have one plan to try to avoid trouble, and second one to escape when it hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

"You want us to die."

"THEY WERE OUT!" 

"Shhh, or he'll come see!"

"It was these or nothing. I'm just going to slide them into the old pack. He'll be fine."

"Doomed… we are so dead!"

There were long moments of rustling and the crinkle of plastic, then… "Done. He won't know a thing."

"I think we need an escape plan."

`~`~`~`~`

Ted stared at the gadget in front of him with determined concentration as J'onn entered the common room. The feeling of immortal doom was at hand, and the sweat on Ted's forehead had nothing to do with the thermostat.

"Booster. Beetle."

"IT WAS BOOSTER'S IDEA!" Beetle admitted before J'onn decided to fry him with Martian Vision.

"Gee, some sidekick you are," Booster snapped, even as he edged toward the door.

The screwdriver went down on the table, and Beetle came to his feet swiftly. "Sidekick?! Who are you calling sidekick?! I have been doing this longer than you have been in this century, you tin-plated, arrogant piece of …"

The two heroes took off at a run, dodging J'onn's ire over the cookie counterfeiting. They wound up in Beetle's room at the end of the 'chase', laughing at their escape.


End file.
